Matthew and Destiny meet General Hospital
by LilNate03
Summary: Matthew and Destiny made it to port charles and things will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

_OLTL_

_Matthew and Destiny_

_Meets General Hospital_

* * *

><p><em>Matthew, Destiny and Drew are at Port Charles, New York.<em>

_Matthew and Destiny stared at each other._

_Matthew smiled and said, "Ho_w _Drew doing back there?"_

_Destiny check Drew and said, "Sound asleep."_

_Matthew laughed and said, "Man the little guy has been sleeping all day."_

_Destiny said, "Hey, he had a long day."_

_Matthew smiled and said, "Des, I'm glad were together again."_

_Destiny smiled and said, "Me too, Oh, Matthew there something I got to tell you."_

_Matthew said, "What is it, Des?"_

_Destiny took a deep breathe and said, "I'm pregnant."_

_Matthew turn his head while he driving._

_A car was coming straight to hit them and Destiny and Matthew turned there head._

_Destiny screamed and said, "Oh my god Matthew!"_

_The car hit them._

* * *

><p><em>Carly Corinthos and her son, Michael Corinthos got out the car and went over to Matthew and Destiny's car to see is they ok and Matthew and Destiny was knock out and Drew start crying.<em>

_Carly said, "Oh my god, there kids and they got a baby also."_

_Michael said, "Oh man, what are we going to do?"_

_Carly look at Michael and said, "We, you are gonna get your ass over there and help these kids and I'll call 911."_

_Michael said, "Ok."_

_Michael opens the door to get Matthew out the car said, "Dude, wake up, wake up."_

_Matthew woke up and said," What? What happened?"_

_Michael said, "You been in an accident."_

_Matthew look confuse and he turned his head to Destiny and Destiny was knock out and had blood on the side of her face._

_Matthew was shock and said, "Des, Des, and Wake up, wake up."_

_Matthew turned his head to Michael and said, "You got to get her out, now, I can't lose her."_

_Michael said, "We will save your girlfriend."_

_Matthew corrects him and said, "My Wife and Please save my son also."_

_Carly brought someone to help her, Dr. Patrick Drake._

_Dr. Patrick Drake open Destiny's door and check her pulse to see is she breathing._

_Dr. Patrick Drake said, "She breathing."_

_Matthew said, "What the hell are you waiting for; get her and my son out the car."_

_Dr. Patrick Drake lifts Destiny and got her out._

_Carly grab Drew out the car._

_In addition, Michael hurries up got Matthew out the car before the car exploded._

_The car went down the hill and start to explode and everybody duck and protect their self._

_Michael said, "Ok, I think everything is clear."_

_Carly said, "Let's get these kids to the hospital fast."_

_Dr. Patrick Drake said, "This girl might die if we don't get there quick."_

_Matthew was shock and said, "Die, you mean Destiny might not make it?"_

_Carly, Michael and Dr. Patrick Drake just look at each other in a silent._

_Matthew was angry and said, "Is she?"_

_Carly said, "She been damage really bad, and it's a chance she will make it."_

_Matthew said, "What the baby? She pregnant with my child."_

_Carly said, "I have faith that the baby will make it also, right now, we need to get you guys at the hospital."_

_They put Destiny and Matthew in the ambulance and hurry to General Hospital._

* * *

><p><em>They rush Destiny and Matthew in the Hospital.<em>

_Michael yelled and said, "We need help!"_

_Epiphany walk toward Michael, Carly and Dr. Patrick Drake and said, "What happened?"_

_Carly said, "They been in an Accident."_

_Epiphany said, "Bring them over here."_

_They all follow Epiphany._

_Epiphany closes the curtain and said, "What we got?"_

_Dr. Patrick Drake said, "These kids were driving and they got hit by Michael and Carly."_

_Carly was holding Drew and said, "It was accident, we didn't mean hit them."_

_Epiphany said, "I know you don't, what's there name? Do they have a driver license or something?"_

_Michael open Matthew's wallet, look at his driver license, and said, "Matthew Buchanan."_

_Carly look threw Destiny's purse, saw her nametag at her old job at Llanview, and said, "Destiny Evans."_

_Carly look at a photo of Matthew and Destiny holding Drew._

_Carly smiled and said, "They really love each other and there baby."_

_Dr. Patrick Drake said, " I'll get somebody to help me work on the boy because, his arms are in bad shape and I don't think he can walk for a while cause it's damage really bad and I need somebody check some more information about these kids."_

_Michael said, "I'll do it, you just work on Matthew and Epiphany work on Destiny."_

_Carly said, "And I keep Drew for awhile till his parents get better."_

_Dr. Patrick Drake, Michael and Carly left with Matthew and Drew._

* * *

><p><em>Epiphany was working on Destiny and Destiny woke up and said, "Where am I? What happened?"<em>

_Epiphany said, "You was in car accident, dear."_

_Destiny was shock and said, "What?"_

_Epiphany said, "You, your boyfriend and your baby was in the car."_

_Destiny corrected Epiphany and said, "That's my husband, Oh my god, Matthew and Drew."_

_Destiny raise out of her bed and Epiphany hold her down and said, "You need to rest."_

_Destiny said, "No, I have to get to my husband and my son."_

_Epiphany said, " Your husband and your son is fine, Dr. Patrick is working on Matthew and Carly is watching your son, all you have to do is rest and I'll call your parents, ok."_

_Destiny smiled and said, "Ok, thank you."_

_Epiphany smiled back and said, "You welcome."_

_Destiny went back to sleep._

_Michael was looking on Matthew's file and saw his record. Michael saw that he killed Eddie Ford last year, which it is his Uncle._

_Michael was so angry and said, "That bitch, he will pay."_

_To be continued…_

_Part 2_


	2. Chapter 2

_Part 2:_

* * *

><p><em>Two women were running at Epiphany's desk. One woman said, "Where are our children? Matthew and Destiny?"<em>

_Epiphany said, "And who are you?"_

_The woman said, "Nora Buchanan and this is Phylicia Evans."_

_Epiphany said, "Oh come with me."_

_While they was walking they talking about the accident._

_Nora said, "How did it happen?"_

_Epiphany said, "They got hit at a car it was an accident, my friends Carly, Michael and Dr. Patrick Drake are really taking care of Matthew, Destiny and Drew."_

_Nora said, "That's good, because, I don't think the kids can take anymore drama."_

* * *

><p><em>Michael still looking at more research about his Uncle Eddie Ford's death.<em>

_His sister, Kristina Corinthos Davis walks in and said, "Hey big bro."_

_Michael turns around and was shock to see his sister back from College._

_Michael said, "Lil sis, what are you doing here?"_

_Kristina laughed and said, "What do you mean why I'm here, came back to port Charles to see my family again."_

_Kristina glance on the computer and said, "Why are you looking at a picture of Uncle Eddie?"_

_Michael lies and said, "I was just looking that's all."_

_Kristina gave him a look and said, "Are you still trying to find clues about our Uncle Eddie's death?"_

_Michael was suspicious._

* * *

><p><em>While Dr. Patrick Drake was working on Matthew, Matthew finally woke up.<em>

_Matthew said, "What happened?"_

_Dr. Patrick Drake said, "You knock out again while we took you and Destiny to the hospital."_

_Matthew jumps up his bed and said, "Where Destiny? Is she ok? How is Drew?"_

_Dr. Patrick Drake said, "Hold on, slow down, Destiny and Drew are fine, our nurse, Epiphany is working on Destiny and my friend, Carly is watching Drew till both of you get better."_

_Matthew said, "Good, thank you, I just hope she gets better."_

* * *

><p><em>Destiny woke up and she sees her BFF's Starr and Danielle Mannings.<em>

_Danielle smiled and said, "About time you wake up."_

_Destiny said, "Danielle, Starr, Oh my god what are yall doing here?"_

_Starr said, "To surprise you and I live here in port Charles remember."_

_Destiny said, "Oh, but, why yall here at the hospital?"_

_Danielle said, "Because you are my best friend and we will be on your side no matter what."_

_Starr said, "That's what friends are for."_

_Destiny smiled and said, "Thanks you guys and I got something to tell both of you."_

_Danielle said, "What is it, Des?"_

_Starr said, "Yeah tell us?"_

_Destiny looks at them and said, "I'm pregnant."_

_Danielle and Starr look so shock._

* * *

><p><em>Nora and Phylicia ask Epiphany can they see their children.<em>

_Epiphany said, "Sure, Dr. Patrick Drake should be done with Matthew and I got threw work on Destiny and the babies is fine."_

_Nora said, "What are you talking about it's just one, I'm glad Drew is ok?"_

_Epiphany said, "No, it's two, Destiny is pregnant."_

_Nora and Phylicia was shock._

_Phylicia said, "What? My daughter is pregnant again?"_

_Epiphany said, "Yes mam, it's a girl."_

_Nora and Phylicia were so happy._

* * *

><p><em>Kristina still trying to get her brother to answer her.<em>

_Kristina said, "Why are you looking at Uncle Eddie's death?"_

_Michael said, "Ok, don't tell anybody, but, I know who killed Uncle Eddie?"_

_Kristina said," Really, Who?"_

_Michael said, "Matthew Buchanan."_

_Kristina said, "Who he?"_

_Michael said, "Some dude I save from the car explosion, I should have left him to get killed."_

_Kristina said, "Don't say that, maybe he didn't really kill our Uncle Eddie."_

_Michael said, "No, he kill our Uncle and I got proof."_

_Michael shows the record on the computer._

_Kristina said, "Not bad, he kinda cute."_

_Michael said, "Focus, now look."_

_Kristina read the record of him killed Uncle Eddie and said, "Oh my god, so he the one who killed Uncle Eddie at Llanview."_

_Michael said, "Yeap, and Matthew Buchanan is going to pay one way or another."_

* * *

><p><em>Nora walks in to see Matthew.<em>

_Nora said, "Hello, son."_

_Matthew was shock and said, "Mom, what are you doing here?"_

_Nora smiled and said, "I got the message at the hospital and say that you and Destiny was in a car accident."_

_Matthew said, "It's true, mom."_

_Nora said, "Are you ok?"_

_Matthew said, "I'm fine mom, I'm just worried about Destiny and Drew that's all."_

_Nora said, "I know you, especially the nurse told me that Destiny is pregnant."_

_Matthew said, "Is the baby fine?"_

_Nora said," Yes, and it's a girl."_

_Matthew smiled._

* * *

><p><em>Starr and Danielle were shocked.<em>

_Starr said, "OMG, Des, your pregnant again."_

_Destiny said, "Yap, and it's a girl."_

_Danielle said, "Congratulation, you and Matthew always wanted a girl."_

_Destiny smiled and said, "I know."_

_Starr said, "And Drew is going to be a big brother."_

_Destiny said, "Yeah, We going to be a one happy family and nothing is going to get in our way."_

* * *

><p><em>Nora was Matthew was talking about Destiny's pregnancy and someone knocks on the door.<em>

_Nora opens the door and said, "Hello, who are you?"_

_Michael looks angry and said, "I'm Michael Corinthos I need to speak to Matthew Buchanan."_

_Matthew said, "What's going on?"_

_Michael said, "Matthew Buchanan you are under rest for murder Eddie Ford."_

_Matthew was shock and said, "Look, Michael it's a mistake."_

_Michael punches Matthew in the face and had bloody nose._

_Matthew holds his nose and got very pissed off._

_To be continued…._

_Part 3_


	3. Chapter 3

_Part 3:_

* * *

><p><em>Matthew holds his nose and look very pissed off.<em>

_Matthew yelled and said, "What the hell is wrong with you?"_

_Nora said, "You have no right to hit my son."_

_Alexis Davis walks in and said, "My godson has the right to hit your psychopathic son."_

_Nora got up her face and said, "Don't you ever call my son a psychopath or I will charge your godson for hit my son because I'm a lawyer."_

_Alexis laughed and said, "How about that, I'm a lawyer too bitch."_

_Nora look like she was gonna slap her in the face._

* * *

><p><em>Phylicia walk in Destiny's room with Epiphany.<em>

_Phylicia smiled and said, "Hey baby."_

_Destiny looks at Phylicia while she was talking to Starr and Danielle._

_Destiny said, "Mom."_

_Phylicia smiled and said, "Yes baby, it's me."_

_Phylicia hugged Destiny._

_Destiny smiled and said, "I can't believe you're here in port Charles."_

_Phylicia said, "You're my daughter, Destiny of course I'll be here for you."_

_Starr and Danielle say hey to Phylicia._

_Phylicia smiled at the girls and said, "Hey girls, thank you for keep Destiny Company."_

_Danielle smiled and said, "No problem."_

_Starr said, "Listen, we gotta go, we left Jack and Neela with Sam."_

_Phylicia talk to Starr and said, "Listen, I'm so sorry that Cole and Hope didn't make it, if you need anything let us know, ok."_

_Starr smiled and said, "Ok, thank you so much."_

_Phylicia smiled and said, "You welcome."_

_Starr and Danielle say goodbye to Destiny and left._

_Phylicia said, "How are you feeling baby?"_

_Destiny said, "I'm good."_

_Phylicia said, "How is my granddaughter doing in their?"_

_Destiny looks at her like how she knows?_

_Destiny said, "Umm, Mom, how you know I'm pregnant?"_

_Phylicia said, "Nurse Epiphany told me."_

_Epiphany said, "I couldn't keep a secret from your mother, so I told her."_

_Destiny said, "Oh, Mom is you mad at me?"_

_Phylicia said, "Of course not, this is my first granddaughter, I'm sure Drew would be happy to be a big brother."_

_Destiny said, "I'm sure he is, and I know Matthew will be glad that we going to have a little girl."_

* * *

><p><em>Nora went crazy and said, "I'm gonna show what a bitch is."<em>

_Alexis being sarcasms and said, "Really? I would love to see that."_

_Bo came in the room and said, "Hey quit being rude my wife."_

_Alexis said, "And who are you?"_

_Sonny Corinthos walk in and said, "Bo Buchanan, it's been a long time."_

_Bo looks at Sonny and said, "Yes it has, I haven't seen you since you try to still the Buchanan Fortune."_

_Sonny laughed and said, "Same old Buchanan."_

_Bo said, "You still the same as yourself."_

_Sonny talk to Alexis and Michael and said, "What seems the problem?"_

_Michael yelled and said, "That bitch over there Matthew Buchanan murder your brother, Eddie Ford."_

_Bo, Nora and Matthew were shock that they related to Eddie Ford._

* * *

><p><em>While Starr and Danielle walking to their apartment, they bump into Kristina Corinthos Davis.<em>

_Kristina was rude and said, "Watch where you going."_

_Danielle said, "Excuse me, you need to watch where you going before I put fist in your throat._

_Starr said, "There no need to be rude, who you are?"_

_Kristina said, "I'm Kristina Corinthos Davis."_

_Starr said, "Corinthos are you Michael's sister?"_

_Kristina said, "Yes, and I think you're his girlfriend, Starr Mannings."_

_Starr laughed and said, "We not going out, but, yeah, I'm Starr and this is Danielle Mannings, We visit our friend Destiny at the hospital."_

_Kristina said, "Destiny is she the one who got in a wreck with her boyfriend and her baby?"_

_Starr said, "Yes, how you know all these things."_

_Kristina said, "my brother told me and he gonna make sure Matthew pay for what he did to our Uncle Eddie Ford."_

_Starr and Danielle look at each other and back to Kristina._

* * *

><p><em>Nora said, "Hold up, Eddie is your brother?"<em>

_Sonny said, "Yes, so this punk did this to my brother?"_

_Bo said, "Don't call my son a punk."_

_Matthew said, "It was an accident sir, he took my mother and I was scared when I shot him."_

_Sonny said, "You gonna be more scared when I deal with you, kid."_

_Bo got up in his face and said, "You better not touch my son if you know what good for you."_

_Michael said, "That's ok, Dad, Matthew is completely fine and he will automatically go to jail."_

_Matthew said, "Why are you doing this to me?"_

_Michael got in his face and said, "Because I don't like you, especially when you killed my Uncle, do Robert, James and Nate know about this?"_

_Matthew said, "Yes, but, Robert is dead, Mitch Lawrence killed him."_

_Michael said, "Where is Mitch Lawrence then?"_

_Matthew said, "He's dead."_

_Michael said, "I should of left you dead, but, know you going to jail, guys get him and take him away."_

_The Port Charles police dept. came in the room to get Matthew and take him to jail._

_Matthew said, "What the hell wrong with you, I say I was sorry."_

_Michael said, "Sorry don't cut it."_

_Nora said, "Please, don't do this."_

_Michael ignore Nora and left with Sonny and Alexis while they took Matthew away._

_Matthew yelled and said, "Call Des."_

_Nora said, "I will honey."_

_Nora hurries up and dials Phylicia's number._

* * *

><p><em>While Phylicia and Destiny start discuss about the baby, the phone rang.<em>

_Phylicia answer and said, "Hello, What? Ok, I'll tell her."_

_She hangs up._

_Destiny look worried and said, "What's wrong?"_

_Phylicia said, "That was Nora, Matthew is going to jail for Eddie Ford's murder."_

_Destiny looks so pissed and scared at the same time._

_To be continued…._

_Part 4_


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4:**

* * *

><p><em>Destiny looks so pissed and sacred at the same time.<em>

_Destiny said," What? How they know about Eddie Ford's murder? Who told them?"_

_Phylicia said, "Nora didn't tell me who she was in a rush off the phone, she just want me to tell you that Matthew is press charges for murder."_

_Destiny said, "I need to go."_

_Phylicia said, "No, you have to rest till you get well and worry about this baby inside you."_

_Destiny said, "How can I rest and my husband is going to jail for murder and I'm going to do this pregnancy without him."_

_Phylicia said, "You got me and your father, Shun, Vivian, Greg, Bo and Nora."_

_Destiny said, "But, I need Matthew and Drew needs his Father, and he needs us, I have to be there for him, mom, I love him."_

_Phylicia said, "I know, that's why I let you go ahead at Port Charles Prison to see him."_

_Destiny said, "Really, you gonna let me go?"_

_Phylicia said, "Of course, if he loves you so much, you must be the luckiest girl in the world."_

_Destiny hugged her mom and said, "Thanks mom."_

_Phylicia said, "You welcome baby, go on."_

_Destiny got up and got dress._

* * *

><p><em>Danielle said, "Hold up, Eddie Ford is your Uncle?"<em>

_Kristina said, "Yeap."_

_Starr said, "And your brother, Michael is going get Matthew for what he did to your Uncle?"_

_Kristina said, " Yeap, but, on the other end he kinda cute, I see the picture of his girlfriend well, wife and I don't know why he pick her, she's ugly and look like Hooker."_

_Danielle got angry and said, "My Best friend is not a hooker and you better watch you say before I give you a knuckle sandwich."_

_Starr said, "That's enough, Danielle, why are you doing this to Destiny, Kristina."_

_Kristina said, "Because, I want Matthew, and I will do whatever it takes."_

_Starr and Danielle look at like she crazy._

* * *

><p><em>At Port Charles Prision.<em>

_The Guard threw Matthew in the cell and locks him up._

_Matthew got up and tries to think how The Corinthos's Family knew he killed Eddie Ford._

_Then, Destiny yelled his name._

_Matthew turned around and said, "Des, what are you doing here? You need to rest for our little girl and our son."_

_Destiny said, "I can't, I'm worried about you, Matthew, I'm scared for what will happened to you."_

_Matthew said, "I know Des, I'm sorry I let you and Drew down and now I even let our daughter down."_

_Destiny cry in tears and said, "You didn't let us down, you was scared when Eddie took your mom and you just snap."_

_Matthew said, "but, I kill someone, Des, that the bottom line, I deserve to go to prison."_

_Destiny yelled while she still crying and said, " No you don't, you don't deserve to go to prison, our son and daughter and I need you, you can't just give up."_

_Matthew cry in tears and said, "I don't know what else to do, Des, I'm sorry."_

_Destiny said, "Me, and your parents did not stop giving up on you, we didn't give up when you couldn't walk or wake up from a coma and we not giving up on you now."_

_Matthew said, "I know you never won't give up on me, that am why I choose you, Des, I love you."_

_Destiny smiled in tears and said, "I love you too, Matthew Buchanan."_

_They kiss while they between bars._

_Matthew smiled and said, "I miss that beautiful face."_

_Destiny blush and said, "Oh, stop it, but, how did you end up here? Who told on you that you kill Eddie Ford?"_

_Matthew looks so pissed off when he thinks of Michael Corinthos, the dude that put him in prison._

* * *

><p><em>Sonny and Michael Corinthos were discussing about how they will deal with the Buchanan's Family.<em>

_Michael said, "That Bo Buchanan is pushing your bottom."_

_Sonny said, "I'm not worried about that Bo Buchanan, he just a loser just like his brother, Clint Buchanan."_

_Michael said, "How can we deal with the Buchanan's Family?"_

_Sonny said, "That just an easy question, we kill them all."_

_David Vickers walks in and said, "Not in my watch."_

_Sonny and Michael look at David as if they know him._

* * *

><p><em>Bo and Nora were just worried about their son, Matthew.<em>

_Nora said, "Oh, Bo, I'm worried about Matthew, I know he's scared."_

_Bo said, "I know, Red, we will figure a way to get Matthew out of prison."_

_Nora said, "I can't stand these Corinthos, they make me sick."_

_Bo said, "I know Red, we will get threw this."_

_Nora turned to Bo and said, "How? Our son is in jail because those Corinthos."_

* * *

><p><em>Starr said, "What are planning to do to Destiny?"<em>

_Kristina laughed and said, "You think I will tell you guys, think again, only thing I can tell you is that Destiny won't see it coming."_

_Danielle walk in Kristina's face and said, "If you do anything to my Best Friend, I will make sure I'll hurt you so bad and you won't see it coming."_

_Kristina and Danielle look like they going to fight each other._

* * *

><p><em>Destiny ask again and said, "Matthew who told on you, tell me."<em>

_Matthew turned around and said, "Michael Corinthos."_

_Destiny was confused and said, "Wait, the dude that saves us for that car exploding?"_

_Matthew said, "That guy."_

_Destiny said, "Matthew, why would he put you in prison and he knows you kill Eddie Ford?"_

_Matthew said, "he didn't till he went to my file and he know I kill Eddie."_

_Destiny said, "Why he really worried about Eddie's Death anyway?"_

_Matthew said, "Because, Eddie Ford is his Uncle."_

_Destiny was so shook._

* * *

><p><em>Sonny said, "Who the hell are you?"<em>

_David said, "I'm David Vickers and I'm not going to let you hurt my Family."_

_Michael said, "Listen, no heart feelings, Matthew Buchanan kill my Uncle Eddie Ford and his parents are trying to get him out of prison."_

_David said, "That don't give you the right to kill my family, if you hurt Paw, Step Nora, my little brother, Matthew and my sister in law, Destiny I'll hurt you."_

_Sonny laughed and said, "Really?"_

_David said, "Really?"_

_Sonny told Dante Falconeri to hit David._

_Before David can turn his head, Dante hit David on the back on the head with a gun._

_David was knocking out._

_Sonny told his sons to hide David at their hide out place and start laughing._

_To be continued….._

_Part 5_


	5. Chapter 5

_Part 5_

* * *

><p><em>Bo said, <strong>"I will make sure that our son will get out of prison, I promise, Red<strong>."_

_Nora holds on Bo and said, "I hope so, and I just don't want anything happened to Matthew."_

* * *

><p><em>Destiny was shock when Matthew told her that Eddie Ford is Michael Corinthos's Uncle.<em>

_Destiny said, "Wait, Eddie Ford is Michael's Uncle?"_

_Matthew said, "Yeap, and I'm in prison of the rest of my life."_

_Destiny said, "Don't say that, there always another way."_

_Matthew said, "Not when you kill someone and don't pay for it."_

_Destiny said, "It's not your fault, you was scared, you was trying to protect your Mother."_

_Matthew said, "How is it possible, The Corinthos Family is related to Eddie Ford, I knew I didn't trust that guy."_

_Destiny holds Matthew's hand between the bars and said, "Hey, I'm still by your side."_

_Matthew cry again said, "Des, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't get to be there while you were pregnant the first time and now, I can't be there for our little girl."_

_Destiny touches his face and said, "You will be apart of our daughter life just like you did to Drew, I love you so much, Matthew Buchanan."_

_Matthew said, "I love you too Destiny Buchanan."_

_They kiss again._

* * *

><p><em>Danielle got up in Kristina's face and said, "You better not try to do anything to my best friend, if you do, you won't like it when I get done with you."<em>

_Kristina laughed and said, "You are wasting my time, I'll see you girls later."_

_Kristina left._

_Danielle said, "Who the hell does she think she is?"_

_Starr said, "I don't know, but, come on, Jack and Neela are waiting for us."_

* * *

><p><em>David start to wake up and he notice he all tie up and he turn around he see the carbon dioxide dripping on the floor.<em>

_David was so scared and said, "Oh, shit."_

_He tries to move and get untie and hear his cell phone ring and it was his other little brother, Jonathan Buchanan. He was reaching to his cell phone which it's far away. He got untie and start crawling to his cell phone and hit talk._

_David said," Hello, Jonathan."_

_Jonathan said, "David, are you? Are you in port Charles?"_

_David said, "Yes, listen I'm stuck, I need you to come to port Charles."_

_Jonathan said, "I'm here, where are you, bro."_

_David said, "I'm at the ware…."_

_David just collapsed on the floor._

_Jonathan said, "Hello, David, you here me, David."_

_Sonny answers the phone and said, "Hello."_

_Jonathan yelled on the phone and said, "Who the hell are you and where is my brother?"_

_Sonny said, "Your brother will soon to be dead and nothing you can do about it."_

_Jonathan said, "Who are you?"_

_Sonny said, "I'm Sonny Corinthos, you must be also Matthew Buchanan's brother, the boy who killed my brother, Eddie Ford."_

_Jonathan was shock that Sonny Corinthos is Eddie's brother._

* * *

><p><em>Matthew smile at Destiny and said, "You look so beautiful, Des."<em>

_Destiny said, "Oh, stop it, right now me and your mother and father will find a way to get you out of prison and nothing will get between us."_

_Kristina walk in and said," I won't be so sure."_

_Destiny and Matthew turn their head to Kristina._

_Destiny put her hands on her hips and said, "And who are you?"_

_Kristina said, "I'm Kristina Corinthos, I'm Eddie Ford's niece and I'm getting what's mine and that's Matthew Buchanan."_

_Matthew and Destiny look at each other and look back at Kristina._

_To be continued….._

_Part 6_


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

* * *

><p><em>Destiny walk up to Kristina and said, "What do you mean Matthew belongs to you, he belongs to me he is my husband."<em>

_Kristina said, "He either be with me or still be in prison of the rest of his life."_

_Destiny said, "You want to bet on that?"_

_Matthew said, "I don't even know you, Kristina, and I want choose nobody except my wife, Destiny."_

_Kristina said, "Have it your way then, Oh, the trail is today, see you there."_

**_Kristina walks off._**

_Destiny turned to Matthew and said, "What the hell is that about?"_

**_Matthew look confused._**

* * *

><p><em>Sonny and Michael Corinthos were laughing about putting David in carbon dioxide.<em>

_Sonny said, "Man that David Vickers thinks he can save his family."_

_Michael said, "Yeah, who was talking to you on the phone?"_

_Sonny said, "Jonathan Buchanan, he Bo's other son, he trying to save his brother, David."_

* * *

><p><em>Jonathan was the place where David at.<em>

_Jonathan tries to cover his nose of Carbon Dioxide and call David's name and he saw David on the floor knock out._

_Jonathan tries to wake up David and it did not work so, he calls John McBain._

_John answers the phone and said," Hello."_

_Jonathan said, "Hello, John McBain, this is Jonathan Buchanan, my brother David is knock out of Carbon Dioxide and I don't know what to do."_

_John said, "I'll be right there, were you?"_

_Jonathan said, "I'm at warehouse, hurry before…"_

_Dante Falconeri knocks out Jonathan with a steel bar._

_John call Jonathan's name three times and Dante answer the phone and said, "Hello John McBain it's been a long time."_

**_John could not believe it is one of Sonny Corinthos's sons, Dante Falconeri._**

* * *

><p><em>Bo and Nora head to the court for Matthew's trail.<em>

_Nora said, "I can believe this is happened to Matthew."_

_Bo said, "I know, Red, everything will be over when Matthew is not guilty for Eddie Ford's murder."_

_Nora said, "I hire Tea for Matthew's lawyer since the law say I can't help Family members."_

_Bo said, "What about Alexis Davis?"_

_Nora said, "She not really Michael's mother, she just a godmother."_

_Bo said, "That's sucks."_

_Nora said, "I know, anyway where is David and Jonathan are they pose be here right now?"_

_Bo said, "Yeah, Jonathan is pose to be here already, he pose to call me when he meet up with David."_

_Nora said, "Where can they be?"_

**_Bo look as clueless as Nora was._**

* * *

><p><em>Dante Falconeri brought David and Jonathan to his father, Sonny Corinthos and throw them on the floor. Jonathan and David were cut up bad.<em>

_David said," What do want for us?"_

_Sonny said, "Actually I want you dead, but, I'm going to choose one of you to die and I already pick the person who going to die."_

_Sonny turned his head to Jonathan._

_Jonathan start to cry and said, "Please, don't do this."_

_David said, "Sonny, don't kill my little brother, kill me instead."_

_Sonny laughed and said, "Sorry can't do that." Sonny pulls a gun, aims it at Jonathan, and kills him._

_David yelled and said, "Jonathan!"_

_The Corinthos was laughing and walk out the door._

_David was holding on Jonathan's body and start crying again and said, "I'm sorry, I let you down, how can I tell Paw and Step Nora that you're dead."_

**_Then, John McBain and Natalie walk in, saw David crying, and see Jonathan dead._**

* * *

><p><em>Destiny said, "I want information about this Kristina Corinthos, I mean who the hell she thinks she is think she can take my man from me."<em>

_Matthew said, "Des are you jealous?"_

_Destiny said, "No I'm not jealous, I just don't like her attitude especially she's a Corinthos."_

_Matthew said, "And you are a Buchanan, and you are beautiful and I won't choose anybody but you."_

_Destiny said, "I won't choose anybody but you."_

_They was about to kiss again but, the guard told Destiny to leave because Matthew have to go to court for his trail._

_Matthew said, "I'll see you at the trail."_

_Destiny said, "See you there."_

_Destiny kisses him on the check and walk off._

_Matthew was still smiling when she walk off._

_The guard told him was that his girlfriend?_

_Matthew said, "No, that's my wife."_

* * *

><p><em>Nora said, "You need to call David or Jonathan to see where they at."<em>

_Bo said, "Right."_

_Before Bo can call David or Jonathan, Carly Jacks show up with Drew._

_Carly said, "Hello, I think you must be Drew's grandparents?"_

_Nora said, "Yes we are and who are you?"_

_Carly said, "I'm Carly Jacks, I'm Michael Corinthos's mother."_

**_Bo and Nora was shock._**

* * *

><p><em>Natalie ran to David and said, "What happened, David?"<em>

_David said, "Sonny Corinthos, that's what, he killed my little brother."_

_John was angry and said, "What? That punk kills your brother."_

_David said, "Yes, my little brother try to save me, I beg Sonny to not kill my brother and kill me instead he just went ahead and kill Jonathan."_

_Natalie said, "That's horrible."_

_John tells Natalie to call Bo and Nora to tell them that Jonathan is dead."_

_Natalie went to dial the number._

* * *

><p><em>Nora said, "Wait, your Michael's mother?"<em>

_Carly said, "Yes mam, I'm sorry what Michael did, I don't know what's up with him."_

_Nora said, "It's ok, thanks for taking care of my grandson."_

_Carly said, "No problem it's the least I can do."_

_Destiny walk in and said, "There my baby."_

_Destiny got Drew from Carly and said, "Thank you for taking care of Drew while I was in the hospital."_

_Carly said, "You welcome, I just hope your husband, Matthew gets to get out of prison."_

_Destiny said, "Me too, we all are."_

_Bo yelled on the phone and said, "What?"_

_Nora said," What wrong honey?"_

_Bo said, "That was Natalie, she found David and Jonathan at the warehouse, and Jonathan is dead somebody shot him."_

**_Nora, Carly and Destiny were shock._**

_Nora said, "What? Who kill Jonathan?"_

_Bo said, "Sonny Corinthos and his sons Dante Falconeri and Michael Corinthos."_

**_Destiny look so scared when Matthew finds out that his brother is dead cause the boy who put him in jail, Michael and his brother and father."_**

**_Carly look so nervous and shame that her son killed an innocent kid._**

_To Be Continued…_

_Part 7_


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7:**

**Carly Jacks was shocked and said**_, "What? My son kills your son?"_

**Bo was so angry and said**_, "Actually he was watch out, Sonny Corinthos is the one who kill my son and he won't get away of it."_

**Destiny was freaked out and said**_, "Oh my god, If Matthew finds out that Sonny and his sons kill Jonathan he will be pissed off."_

**Nora said**_, "I know, that's why we won't tell Matthew that right now."_

**Matthew walks up with the guards**.

**Matthew said**_, "Won't tell me what?"_

**Everybody turn around as shock.**

* * *

><p><strong>Starr, Danielle and Neela were getting ready to go to Matthew's trail.<strong>

**Nate walks in to talk to Danielle and said**, _"Hey Danielle, can I talk to you for a second?"_

**_Danielle said,_**

"_Sure."_

**Daniel**le ******closes the door behind her and said**, _"What's up?"_

**Nate said**, _"Look, about Matthew killing my dad I know he did it by accident."_

**Danielle said**, **"Ok?"**

**Nate said,** "_Matthew needs to know that my family, The Corinthos are dangerous and they will do anything to get justice."_

**Danielle said,** _"Justice? What do you mean by that?"_

**Nate said,** _"Like hurting or kill the people he care about, like his mom, dad, brothers, sister…"_

**Danielle said,** _"And Destiny and Drew, oh my god, we gotta warn them Nate."_

**Before they try to leave, they saw the news that Jonathan Buchanan is dead at the warehouse, and his brother David says that Sonny Corinthos shot him."**

**Danielle said,** _"Oh my god were too late, Matthew little brother, Jonathan is dead cause of your psycho family."_

**Nate turns to Danielle as if he was sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>The ambulance took Jonathan's body to General Hospital.<strong>

**David was still crying and Natalie hold on to him and said,** "_David it would be ok, we will find Sonny Corinthos and he will pay for what he done to your brother."_

**David said,** "_Oh, he will pay, I will make sure I'll kill him for what he did to Jonathan."_

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny walks up to Matthew with Drew and said,<strong> _"Nothing baby, Drew just say his first word, Momma, can you believe that?"_

**Matthew was smiling and said,** "_What? Are you serious?"_

**Destiny said**, "_Yes, he can say momma."_

**Drew talk and said,** "_Daddy."_

**Matthew was surprise and said,** "_What? Say that again, Drew."_

**Drew point at Matthew and Destiny and said,** "_Momma, Daddy."_

**Destiny and Matthew look at each other and surprise that they son say his first two words.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nate said,<strong> _"Danielle, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."_

**Danielle said,** _"Yeah, you should, I could have told Destiny the truth about The Corinthos or I told Matthew."_

**Nate said,** "_Are you mad at me?_"

**Danielle said,** _"No, right now we need to stop those Corinthos once and for all before something bad happened, likes Sonny, Michael and Kristina Corinthos."_

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny, Michael, and Dante meet up with Alexis and Kristina Davis.<strong>

**Alexis said,** "_Good, you made it."_

**Sonny said,**" _Of course I would, I just hope that punk be guilty."_

**Dante said**_," What if he not guilty?"_

**Sonny smiled and said**_," Somebody else in his family will die next."_

**Kristina said**," _Like Destiny Evans-Buchanan."_

**Alexis said,"** _Good idea, Kristina, we can kidnapped her after the trail."_

**Sonny said,** _"That's a wonderful plan."_

**Michael said,"** _I'm not sure, don't yall think we going to far, I mean she pregnant."_

**Kristina said,"** _We can kill the baby and her, no problem."_

**Michael said,**"_ Why you want Destiny to be the one to be dead?"_

**Kristina said**," _She took something from me and that's Matthew Buchanan."_

* * *

><p><strong>Matthew hugged Destiny and said,<strong> "_Seriously, What's really going on?"_

**Destiny said,"** _That's it, Drew say his first two words."_

**Matthew said,** _"No, something is bothering you and you scared to tell me, so, tell me, Des, You can trust me."_

**Destiny looks at Bo, Nora and Carly Jacks if she should tell her husband, Matthew the truth.**

**They all nodded their head.**

**Destiny turn her head back to Matthew and said,** _" Ok, I'll tell you, but, promise me that you won't get really mad, I mean not here in court, Ok?"_

**Matthew said,** "_Ok, I promise, what's wrong?"_

**Destiny took a deep breathe and start to cry and said,** _"Jonathan is dead, Matthew."_

**Matthew look so shocked and start to cry about his little brother, Jonathan is dead.**

* * *

><p><strong>Clint and Vicki rush to the warehouse to find David Vickers.<strong>

**Vicki got there next to David and said,** "_David, what happened? I saw the news at Llanview and they say that Jonathan was shot by Sonny Corinthos, is that true?"_

**David was angry and said,** _"Yes, and it's all my fault, I should of come to find The Corinthos for they did to Matthew."_

**Clint said,** "_What they do to Matthew?"_

David said, _"They put him in prison for kill Eddie Ford, Eddie is Sonny's brother."_

**Clint and Vicki was surprise that Eddie Ford is Sonny's brother.**

* * *

><p><strong>Danielle tries to hurry up and said,<strong> _"We have to hurry before Kristina tries to get your family to kill Des next._"

**Nate said,** _"first, How you know Kristina? And second, why you think Kristina want Destiny to be dead?"_

**Danielle said,** "_ I did met your psycho cousin, me and Starr saw her while we was walking back to the apartment and told us that she getting what hers and that Matthew and she would do anything to get rid of Destiny."_

**_Nate was freaked out about that._**

* * *

><p><strong>Matthew said,<strong> _"You got to be kidding me?"_

**Destiny said,** _"I wish I were, Matthew I'm sorry Jonathan is gone."_

**Matthew said,** _"Jonathan is not gone he pose to be with David."_

**Bo said,** "_David was trying to find the Corinthos and confront them about putting you in prison, Dante Falconeri knock David out and put him in carbon dioxide."_

**Nora cut Bo off and said,** _" Jonathan call David to see where he were and David told him he at the warehouse, Jonathan went to save David and try to call John McBain he was at the warehouse, Dante knock him out."_

**Destiny finish the rest and said,**_ "Dante brought them to Sonny Corinthos and instead he shot David, he shot Jonathan in the chest and kill him and hurry up and left before John McBain and Natalie show up with the cops, Michael Corinthos was the look out, he saw Jonathan die, Matthew."_

_**Matthew was so angry and said,** _" First, Michael put me in prison for Eddie Ford's murder and now he let his father kill my brother, Oh I will make sure I'll get every single one of those Corinthos."

**Michael walks in for the trail and he notice everybody stare at him including Matthew**.

* * *

><p><strong>Alexis ask Sonny that he not coming to the trail and Sonny say no, he did not want the cops to find him, he has to see Kate, his girlfriend at her job.<strong>

**Alexis said,** _"Ok, before you do that, Make sure you take care of business, you know, kidnapped Destiny and kill her and the baby."_

**Kristina said,** "_Don't worry, mom, we will make sure we really take care of Destiny."_

**Alexis said,** _"I hope you do if want Matthew Buchanan so much, I see you after the trail."_

**Alexis walk off.**

**Sonny said,** "_It's time to get to business."_

**Kristina said,** _"To get rid of Destiny once and for all."_

* * *

><p><strong>Clint got angry and said,<strong> _"I'm going beat the living hell of Sonny for what he did to my nephews."_

**Vicki said,** "_Don't be too stressed, John and Natalie will take of this situation."_

**Natalie told John, Clint, David and Vicki to check it out.**

**It was a paper of All the Buchanan's Family; it was circle on Destiny's picture.**

**John McBain said,** "_It looks like Destiny is next."_

**Vicki said,** "_Oh, my god."_

**David said,** "_No, They will not hurt my little sister, Destiny."_

**John said,** _"I won't let anything happened to Destiny especially when Sonny shot my son, Cole's car and kill him and Hope."_

**Clint said,** _"Poor Matthew, he lost his little brother, now, they after his wife, Destiny."_

**Shun walk in and said,**_ "The hell they won't."_

**They all turn to Shun with Surprise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Matthew walk up to Michael with anger and said,"<strong> _You, baluster!"_

**Bo and others guard hold on to Matthew.**

**Matthew yelled and said,** "_You watch my brother die, how can live with yourself."_

**Michael said,** _"Just like you kill my Uncle."_

**Matthew was so close to hit Michael in the face.**

**Destiny calm Matthew down and said,** "_Matthew, babe calm down, you only making it worse."_

**Destiny turns to Michael and said,** _"And you, I want you to get the hell out of here, you coast too much trouble here."_

**Carly walk up to her son and said,** "_You heard her, out, I can't believe you watch somebody die, how you feel if somebody watch your brother die?"_

**Michael said,** _"Look, I really sorry about his brother, but, he still deserve to go to prison."_

**Matthew yelled at him and said,** _"And your psycho Dad should go to prison also for murder my brother._"

**The Judge says order and asks can we start with the trail?**

**They all nodded.**

**Michael said,** _"I can't wait till you stay in prison."_

**Matthew said,** "_I can't wait till I beat your ass when I get out of prison."_

**Michael gave him a look and walk away.**

**Destiny holds on to Matthew and said,** _"Babe, are you alright? That Michael Corinthos give you a hard time."_

**Matthew turned his head to Destiny and said,** "_Yeah, I'm fine, Des, after this trail be over and put Sonny and his family in prison everything will be fine, I won't let anything happened to you, I promise."_

* * *

><p><strong>Kristina Davis Corinthos was talking to her father, Sonny and her brother, Dante Falconeri about their plans to kidnapped Destiny.<strong>

**Kristina said,** "_Ok, after the trail is over with, Destiny is going to walk to her car and we going to get her from behind and knock her out._

**Dante Falconeri said,** _"Great Idea, lil sis, I like your idea."_

**Kristina smiled and said,** _"Thanks, anything to get rid of Destiny Evans-Buchanan, I'm fine."_

**Sonny said,** _"Ok, let's do this."_

* * *

><p><strong>Nate, Danielle, Tea, Neela and Starr made it at the court for Matthew's trail<strong>.

**Danielle, Neela and Starr ran to Destiny and yelled** _"Des!_"

**Destiny turns her head and surprise that her best friends were here to surrport her.**

**Destiny said,** "_Oh my god, Danielle, Neela, Starr what are you doing here?"_

**Neela said,** _"To support you."_

**Starr said,** "_You are our friend."_

**Danielle said**, _"Best Friend, Des, you help us a lot and we just want to be there for you."_

**Destiny hugged her friends and said,** _"Thanks you guys, I can't do it without you guys."_

**Tea, Blair and Nora walk up to the girls.**

**Tea said,** "_You also got us, your family, you are like a second Daughter to me and I'll do the best I can to for Matthew not guilty for Eddie Ford's Murder."_

**Destiny hugs Tea and said**, "_Thank you, Ms. T."_

**Tea said,** "_You welcome, sweetie."_

**Blair said,**_ "Destiny if you anything, Me, Todd, Starr, Jack, Sam, Tea and Danielle are there for you, ok."_

**Destiny smiled and said,** _"Thank You, Ms. C."_

**Nora walk up close to Destiny and said,** "_Matthew is very lucky to have you and I don't care what those Corinthos say, Matthew is going get out of prison and he gonna be there for, Destiny."_

**Destiny smiled and said,** _"Thank You, momma Nora, for being there for me."_

**Nora hugged her and said,** "_You are welcome, sweetheart."_

* * *

><p><strong>Nate walk toward Matthew and said,<strong> "_Look, Matthew, I'm really sorry that my cousin put you in prison for my father's death, I know it was an accident."_

**Matthew said,** "_its ok, Nate, It wasn't your fault."_

**Nate said,** "_I know, I'm sorry that Jonathan is gone, I couldn't believe that kill your brother."_

**Matthew said,** _"I know, once I'm not guilty the Corinthos are going to pay."_

* * *

><p><strong>The judge told everybody to sit.<strong>

**The judge said,** _"Now, we have here Matthew Buchanan shot and killed Eddie Ford, is that true?"_

**Tea spoke and said,** _"It's was an accident, my client was scared because Eddie Ford kidnapped his mother, Nora Buchanan."_

**The judge said, _"_**_So you telling it were an accident?"_

**Tea said**, _"Yes, it was."_

**Michael Corinthos yelled and said**, "_No, she's lying!"_**Tea said,**_ "Excuse me?"_

**Michael said,** "_The Buchanan's pay her to be Matthew's Lawyer."_

**Destiny stand up and said,** _"Can you shut up, Michael Corinthos? You coast a lot of problem here."_

**Michael yelled and said,** "_Can you shut up!"_

**Matthew stands up and said,** "_Hey, don't talk to my wife like that."_

**The judge said,** "_Order, Order, now, let's get to the business."_

**The judge read that paper and said,** " _You ask Matthew killed Eddie Ford, guilty, you ask to if Matthew killed anybody else other than Eddie, not guilty, Since Matthew was scared of what was happened to his mother when she was kidnapped and here by you not guilty, but you are on probation for two years."_

**Destiny ran to hugged Matthew and said,** "_You did it."_

**Matthew said,** "_Actually Des, we did it, I couldn't done it without you."_

**Destiny hugged him again and said,** "_I'm so glad it's all over, now we can spend time with each other with Drew and plan about the new baby."_

**Matthew said,** "_Yeah, I can't wait to see my daughter is born."_

**Before they could kiss, Alexis Davis walk up to interrupted and said,** "_Congrats, Matthew and Destiny."_

**Destiny said,** "_Thanks."_

**Matthew said,** _"Did you try to help Michael and Sonny to put me in prison?"_

**Alexis said,** _"That's crazy, Oh, Destiny I just see your mom outside, Phylicia Evans."_

**Destiny said,** "_Ok, thank you, Babe I'll be right back, ok."_

**Matthew said,** "_Alright."_

**Destiny kisses him on the check and walk away.**

**Nora walk to Matthew and said**, "_Hey, where Destiny going?"_

**Matthew said,** "_She going outside to meet up with her mom."_

**Nora said,** "Ok."

**Nora turned to Alexis and said,** _"Alexis, what are doing here?"_

**Alexis said,** "_To congrats Matthew for not guilty."_

**Nora said,** "_Oh really, I know you don't give a damn about my son, so I want to know what really up to."_

**Alexis smiled like she ridiculous.**

* * *

><p><strong>John, Natalie, David, Clint and Vicki were trying to hurry to get to the court before The Corinthos get Destiny.<strong>

**They saw Destiny walk out and try to find the person she looking for then they saw Sonny and Dante grab Destiny from behind and she was fighting for her life.**

**David and John try to get out the car and till they got out, they put in the van and start to drive off fast.**

**John and David start shooting at the tires but, they didn't stop the car.**

**David fall down on his knees and Natalie ran to David and said,** "_David, are you ok? David."_

**David said,** "_No, Sonny Corinthos took my little sister and it's my entire fault."_

**John dials the number to call Bo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bo answers his phone and said,<strong> "_What? Ok, I'll tell him."_

**Bo hung up. Nora asks him who that was.**

**Matthew asks did anybody see Destiny.**

**Bo said,"** _Son, listen to me I got bad news about Destiny."_

**Matthew said,** "_What is it, Dad?"_

**Everybody was listing to what Bo got to say.**

**Bo said,** "_Son, Destiny is kidnapped by Sonny Corintho_s."

**Matthew looks so pissed.**

**To be continued….**

Part 8.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm sorry about that, but this is ch. 8 of Matthew and Destiny meet General Hospital. More drama in this chapter enjoy!**_

**Part 8:**

_Matthew was so angry and said_, **"How the hell Sonny did kidnap my wife!"**

_Bo said,_ "**Sonny had help with his sons, Dante and Michael and his daughter, Kristina. And also his ex, Alexis Davis plans this to kidnapped Destiny."**

_Carly was shock for her son's action and said,_ "**I'm so sorry, Matthew, Mr. and Mrs. Buchanan, I don't know what's up with Michael."**

_Matthew was angry and said,_ **"Where is he?"**

_Everybody was looking for Michael and he was gone._

_Carly said,_ "**Where can he be."**

_Carly think and said,"_** Oh my god."**

_Nora said,_ "**What is it, Carly?"**

_Carly said,_ "**I know where Sonny, Michael, Dante and Kristina taking Destiny."**

_Nora said_, "**Where?"**

_Matthew walk up to Carly and said,_ **" Please, tell me where they are, I can't loose Destiny, I already lost my brother, and I'm not going to loose the girl I care about and she caring my child, so please tell me?"**

_Carly took a deep breathe and said,_ **"Sonny, Michael, Dante and Kristina took Destiny back to Llanview at the hotel Where Eddie Ford been murder at."**

**_Everybody was shock and including Matthew._**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny, Michael, Dante and Kristina made it to Llanview at the hotel where Eddie been murder.<strong>

**Sonny and Dante push Destiny in the room, Destiny fell, and trying to run away, but Dante pick Destiny up and throw her in the bed.**

_Sonny closes the door and told Kristina to take the duck tape off Destiny._

_Kristina took it off, and Destiny spit on Kristina's face and said,_ "**You Bitch, when I get my hands untie, your mine."**

_Kristina smiled and said_, **"You can keep on dreaming, Destiny, that's not going too happened."**

_Sonny said,_ "**Kristina right, you lucky you're alive."**

_Destiny said,_ **"Oh is this pose to be a threat that you will kill me."**

_Sonny said,_ "**That's not a threat, that's a promise and you will die shortly."**

_Destiny said,_ "**Why, you want me and Why you bring me here at the mini motel?"**

_Sonny said, "**Because, this where my brother die at, and I want Matthew Buchanan to loose somebody he really care about and that's you."**_

**_Destiny was_ scared.**

* * *

><p><em>Matthew was super angry and said,<em> "**That bitch took my girl and head back to Llanview at the mini motel where I kill Eddie for what?"**

_Nate walks up to Matthew and said,_ "**Matthew, look I know it's kinda hard for you, but Sonny and the others plan to kill Destiny."**

_Matthew said_, "**What? You got to be kidding me?"**

_Danielle said,_ "**Matthew, Nate right, they want to murder someone you care about and that's Destiny and Kristina wants to get rid of Destiny so she can be with you."**

**_Matthew said,_ "What?"**

_Danielle said_, "**I know it's crazy, but, we need to find Destiny fast before they try to kill her."**

* * *

><p><em>Destiny said,<em> "**Wait, how do you know that Eddie was murder at the mini motel?"**

_Sonny said,_ "**Because, In Llanview told me that Matthew Buchanan murder my brother, Eddie Ford two years ago."**

_Destiny said,_ "**Who?"**

_Sonny smiled and said,_ "**One of your best friend, Starr Mannings."**

**Destiny was so pissed off of her best friend, Starr Mannings.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tea and Blair walk up to Matthew.<strong>

_Tea said,_ **"Don't worried Matthew, We will find Destiny, Bo, Shun, and John will help you find Destiny."**

_Nora said,_ "**That's right, because we Llanview residents stick together."**

_Blair said,_ "**That's right, Starr, I haven't heard you speak, are you ok?"**

_Starr said,_ "**Yeah, I'm fine, excuse me, I'm going to the restroom."**

_Blair said_, "**Ok."**

_Jack said,_ "**What's up with Starr? She acts weird lately."**

_Blair said,_ "**I know, she not herself when Cole and Hope die and I hope she will be Ok."**

* * *

><p><strong>Starr went to the restroom.<strong>

**She have a headche and she look at herself in the mirror and she start smiling like evil.**

_Starr said,_ "**Well, Stacy Marasco, I think it's time to get rid of the residents of Llanview."**

**Starr holds her gun and start laughing.**

**To Be Continued….**

**Part 9.**


End file.
